His Other Half
by Concetta
Summary: Jack encounters a girl who was sent by Aku to steal his sword. Soon she finds that Aku's droids are about to attack her village and Jack agrees to help her. When a way to the past is found, the girl comes along, but the memory of Ikra is still fresh. Fin!
1. The Encounter

I DON'T OWN SAMURAI JACK, I'M JUST A HUGE FAN AND I WANT TO BE AN ANIMATOR SOMEDAY! PLEASE DON'T SUE ME MR. TARTAKOVSKY!  
  
  
For those who are reading this, send a review! I'd LOVE to hear what you think! :) This is my first fan fiction for Fan Fiction.net!   
  
  
  
  
  
His Other Half  
by Concetta  
  
  
Jack sighed as he dropped to the ground in a state of exaustion. He had just finished a battle with another beetle droid army and, once again, lost his chance of going home. He glanced down at his kimono and saw that it had quite a few rips and slashes here and there. Jack gave another sigh and pulled out a needle and thread that he had purchased in a market place. He took off his kimono, (ow, ow! :) threaded the needle and began to quietly mend the damage.  
As he bit off end of the last loose thread, his keen ears picked up a rustling in the bushes nearby. Jack's eyes quickly scanned his surroundings. Nothing. Suddenly out of the corner of his eye he saw something . . an arm . . reach out from a nearby bush. Jack stared at it as it reached for his sword that was lying next to the bush. The mysterious hand of the mysterious arm, grasped the weapon's handle and began to pull it back into the bush. Jack shook his stunned self back to attention and lunged forward, grabbing the wrist of the "would-be" theif. He jerked the "almost-culprit" out of it's hiding place.   
Jack was startled to find that the intruder was a girl, a young woman in fact. She was dressed in a dark purple body suit (you know, the kind that you always see the spies wear, except this girl doesn't have any gadgets and she isn't a spy). Jack snatched the sword away from the girl.   
"Who are you?" he demanded, and what are you doing with my sword?" The girl had been struggling, but soon gave up when she found that it was futile. She sighed and lowered her head.  
"My name is Yoshiko Sakura. I was sent by Aku to steal your sword."  
"Aku!" Jack exclaimed through gritted teeth. Jack, in his distraction loosened his grip. Yoshiko took advantage of this and bolted. As she ran she looked back to see if he was following her and saw nothing. When she turned around again she saw Jack jump from out of, what it seemed to her, nowhere and landed in front of her. She was so surprised that she stumbled and fell. Jack caught her, she certainly felt like a human. Jack looked into her eyes. They were wide with apprension. Thoughts raced through his mind.   
"Could this be another one of Aku's tricks? Another Ikra? . ." He wasn't sure. 


	2. Everyone Deserves Help

Everyone Deserves Help  
  
  
  
"What are your dealings with Aku?"  
"Aku said that a maniac wizard had broken free from his dungeons and was going to destroy my village, because our elder is a wizard as well and he was dreadfully jealous of other powerfull wizards. Then, when he was done destroying my village, he would destroy him, Aku, I mean."  
Jack listened to this tale Aku had told and took it that the girl was gullible, then he answered:  
" . . And you found me."  
"Yes. . . what is your name?"  
"They call me Jack."  
Suddenly, the Samurai's keen ears picked up the faint sound of the bug droids marching in there direction.   
"Come with me!" Jack said, grabbing Yoshiko's hand. He led her up a nearby tree where they watched the droids crawl by.  
"Aku's beetle droids," Jack said with distate.  
"And they're heading in the direction of my village!" Yoshiko cried in terrible realization and distress. "Aku lied! He lied to me!" Yoshiko would've have lept out of the tree if Jack hadn't stopped her.  
"What?" She demanded irritably.  
"Wait there are too many."  
"Then what are we going to do? Just sit and watch?"  
"No. We may be able to reach the village before they do and evacuate the villagers. Come." Yoshiko looked at him, not sure if she should trust him just yet, but then she slowly nodded.  
"Let's go!"   
  
As the last person was taken to the hills Jack was forced to fight off some of the beetle droids so they wouldn't notice Yoshiko escorting the last villager to saftey.   
When Yoshiko came back there was no sign of Jack in the place where they had agreed to meet up. She heard a cry of pain coming from the nearby trees.   
"Jack!" The girl cleared through the brush and saw a droid hovering over the unconcious form of the Samurai, with his sword laying out of his reach.   
Yoshiko jumped up onto the droid, seeing before the process of their construction, found the hidden switch that opened the control panel. She ripped out the vital wires and the robot became lifeless. Yoshiko pushed the hulk of metal away and rushed to the body of Jack. 


	3. Warming Up

Warming Up  
  
  
Jack woke up to the smell of stew cooking. He turned his head. Yoshiko was on her knees, Japanese fashion, next to him. She had been patting his forhead with a damp cloth and spooning him some stew.   
"Yoshiko?"  
"Here."  
"What happened?"  
"The bug droid caught you off guard and knocked you out."  
"Oh."  
"I told the village elder of your quest and he gave me this map. It directs you to a time portal that is located on an island." Jack inspected the map.   
"It looks like quite a journey. We have to cross over these mountain ridges before we can reach the coast. We had better start now, then, for I am anxious to get there." Jack had begun to sit up, but Yoshiko put her hand on his shoulder and gently pushed him down.   
"Don't get up just yet, you still need some rest" Yoshiko told him.  
"Rest?"  
"Rest is when you sleep and-"  
"I know what "rest" means, I just do not understand why I need rest."  
"Well, you are still a little sick."  
"Sick?"  
"Sick is when you-"  
"Yes, yes, I know what "sick" means, I am just curious to know how I had gotten sick."  
"After the bug droid knocked you unconcious it began to spray some sort of gas on you, I stopped it before it could continue any further."  
"Thank you," Jack said with a nod of his head.  
"You're welcome," Yoshiko said, but as she said it a shadow seemed to pass over her face, but it left as quickly as it came, Jack wasn't even sure if he saw it at all.  
Yoshiko leaned over and began to stroke his cheek. At her touch, Jack's muscles tensed. The memory of Ikra was still vivid in his mind and his broken heart was still mending. He pushed aside any possible feelings that may have already been developing and scolded himself for their mere existence. Yoshiko frowned.   
"That's odd," she said, "last time I checked, your temperature had gone down, but now you're cheeks are turning red and they feel all hot again."  
  
A few hours later, after they had eaten and rested up, Yoshiko glanced up at the sky.  
"It's light enough to start heading out."   
"Then, let us continue," Jack replied as he sat up. 


	4. The Mountain

MORE REVIEWS PLEASE!!!!!!!!! THANKS "EMPRESS" FOR YOUR REVIEW, I 'PRECIATE IT!!!!!!!   
JOY!!!!  
  
  
The Mountain  
  
"According to this map the mountains we are facing are the ones we have to cross." Jack said. Yoshiko shivered.  
"Are you all right?" Jack asked with concern.  
"Yes, I'm fine. It's just looks so . . . cold." Jack gave a good natured laugh.  
"I see what you mean," Jack said as he surveyed the snow that blanketed the tops of the mountains. He remembered the trouble he had the last time he was upon a snowy mountain. He hoped that this journey would be easier than the one he had spent with the Mountain Monks.   
Jack remembered that he hadn't cleaned his sword lately. He pulled it part way out of it's sheath. The sword reflected the sun and it gave off a newly polished luster. Jack stopped in his tracks.  
"My sword! It's been polished! Yoshiko, did you do this?"  
Yoshiko looked afraid.  
"Yes," she answered quietly.   
"You did a beautiful job!" Jack exclaimed. Yoshiko brightened. Jack looked at her with a new admiration, forgetting his fears for the moment. "Where did you learn how to do this?"  
"My father was a sword merchant, polishing swords was my job."  
"Arigato, Yoshiko, my sword never looked so good before."  
  
As the two continued traveling Jack studied Yoshiko. She certainly wasn't a robot disguised as a human. For he had experience with robots like that and remembered that, although they looked human, you could feel that they were made of metal. Yoshiko was assuredly not Aku. Jack noticed that, no matter how many different shapes Aku took, he could never escape his own color pattern, he was always red, black, and green. Yoshiko had none of these colors on her person except for her hair and lips.   
Yoshiko caught Jack looking at her and she turned bright scarlet.   
"Why do you stare, Jack?"  
"I-"  
"It must be my hair."  
"What?"  
"It's a mess, I know." Jack was going to open his mouth in protest, but he decided not to because if he did he would have to give the real reason he was staring:   
"I was inspecting you, because you might be Aku or one of his robots," that sounded great. Truth was, Jack thought her hair the most beautiful hair he had ever seen. He found himself wanting to walk closer to her, to stroke her hair, to put his arm around her, to . . Jack shook himself. No! He mentally shouted. I will not give in! I still don't know if she's really my friend! My heart will not be hurt again!  
"Jack?" Yoshiko's voice broke his thoughts. "What is the matter? You look really tense."  
"It's nothing."  
"Are you sure-"  
"Yes." was Jack's curt answer. His voice had become as cold as his heart.  
Suddenly a huge, shaggy, figure came out from behind a snowy ridge. Yoshiko let out a scream. Jack let out a yell of surprise as the figure came closer.  
"What is it?!" Jack cried. 


	5. Avalanche!

*I know it's a short chapter, but I had to end it here because it would be a great cliff hanger. But don't worry because I have a WHOLE 'nother chapter all ready, already!* :)  
  
  
Avalanche!  
  
  
"The Yeti!" Yoshiko screamed.  
"The what?"  
"The Abominable Snowman!"  
Jack quickly unsheated his sword, and Yoshiko pulled out her hunting knife. The two stepped forward, their blades glittered against the snow's reflection. The flash of the steel, momentarily stunned the monster and it stumbled. Then it lost it's balance and fell against the mountain side. It landed hard enough to create a vibration. Jack's acute sense of hearing picked up the sound of mounds of snow sliding from way above.  
"Avalanche!" He shouted and he grabbed Yoshiko's arm. The snow came down fast. Jack, without looking back, could sense that the wave of snow was right behind him, for he could feel it biting at his heels.   
All of a sudden he felt Yoshiko's arm slip from his hand. The Yeti had caught hold of a boulder and as Jack and Yoshiko passed it, it grasped Yoshiko by the ankle. Jack turned around to see her being slowly reeled back in by the creature.   
"Keep going!" Yoshiko cried, as she struggled against the beast. "Trust me on this one, you'd be better off without me!" The image of Ikra flashed through his mind and his cold heart made him turn around again. 


	6. Recovered Honor

Recovered Honor  
  
Jack had been running as fast as he could but he could not contend with the speed of the avalanche. He leapt upon a nearby boulder to escape. Now, that he stopped running he had time to reflect. Had his experience with Ikra changed him so much that he had forgotten his samurai code of honor? He despised himself for what he had done. Then he decided: No matter who Yoshiko really was he would help her because that was who he was!  
Jack jumped over other rocks and ridges like skipping stones, to where he left Yoshiko. He suddenly skidded to a halt. She and the Yeti were gone! The samurai then noticed that the Yeti had left tracks in the fresh layer of snow. With his heart pounding in his chest Jack, wrought with panic, followed the trail.   
The trail led to a cave burrowed into the mountain-face. Quietly he snuck inside. He did not hear a sound. He was becoming worried. As he rounded the next corner he saw the monster. The had Yeti raised it's clawed paws and was about to bring it down upon her when the side of the samurai's foot came in contact with it's face. The creature was momentarily stunned. When it regained it's composure it began to chase Jack. The Samurai ran out of the cave and towards the edge of a nearby cliff.   
Jack turned and faced the monster. (Now comes one of Mr. Tartakovsky's famous pauses) Jack looked at the Yeti, it looked back at him and their eyes locked. It was almost like a stare down. For what seemed to be a minute they stared, both waiting for the other to make the first move.  
Yoshiko, in the meantime, began to try to quietly slip past the Abominable Snowman. Jack caught sight of her and the Yeti followed his opponent's gaze. Before Yoshiko could react it lunged at her and caught her in it's grasp. At the same time, Jack had leapt at the snow man who, then, dodged him. Jack tried again and again. He was so determined to rescue Yoshiko that he wasn't paying attention to where the monster was accidently heading as it was avoiding him.   
The samurai summoned all his strength and jumped as high as he could, kicking the Yeti in the face. The dazed Yeti lost it's balance and toppled down the mountain side, with Yoshiko still in it's grasp. Jack jumped forward and tried to grab her, but he just missed.  
"No!" He gasped. The prince fought down the wave of hysteria that coursed through him as he crept up to the edge of the cliff. To his overwhelming relief, as he peered down, he found that Yoshiko had grasped a root that had been growing out of the side of the mountain. Jack quickly pulled off his sash to use as a rope. He kneeled on the edge of the ledge and lowered sash down to Yoshiko. Jack felt a tug on it and began to pull the sash up.   
Soon Yoshiko was hauling herself up over the precipice with Jack lending a hand.  
"You came back?" She exclaimed with surprise.  
"I had to," Jack replied, "It would have been dishonorable to do otherwise."   
Yoshiko nodded her head in understanding but as she did she noticed his undone kimono. She diverted her eyes and blushed in, at least, a hundred different shades of red. Jack, at her reaction, suddenly remembered his kimomo and, with a red face and his back to her he made the adjustment. 


	7. Fire Melts Ice

MORE REVIEWS PLLLLEEEEEAAAAASSSEEE!!   
And thanks to all the people who did review already! I love feedback! Anyone have any suggestions?  
Love it? Hate it? Want to throw me out a window?   
TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, SEND A REVIEW!!!  
  
*In the first episode or the Samurai Jack movie, did they say what Jack's real name was? If someone knows please tell me by way of the reviews!!! So, just for now, I picked out a Japanese name from the book The Picture Bride by Yoshiko Uchida (first name sound familiar)? :) She's one of my favorite authors. Okay, back to the story!! :)*  
  
Fire Melts Ice  
  
As Jack and Yoshiko traveled further up the mountain they followed a series of landmarks that were clearly stated on the map. One was a nearby cave, in which they decided to rest. Jack searched for some wood, inside the cave, to build a fire with but found none, with the exception of a few twigs. He hunted a bit outside the cave, but the wood he found there was too wet for burning.   
Jack returned to the cave, disappointed. He spotted Yoshiko huddled against the cave wall, shivering. Jack went over to her and sat down by her side. Then, hesitantly, he encircled her in his arms.   
"W-what ar-are y-you d-d-d-doing?" Yoshiko demanded through chattering teeth.  
"Keeping you warm."  
"O-oh." Yoshiko would have protested, had she not been so cold.  
Soon Yoshiko's teeth ceased to chatter and her body ceased to shake. She looked up at the gentle face of the samurai, who was holding her still, and smiled. Jack noticed and his heart quickened as he smiled back with his charming slow grin. As he gazed at Yoshiko he felt something flame up inside him and the ice in his heart melted away.   
"The snow is beautiful isn't it, Jack?"  
"Yes it is, but not as beautiful as you," Jack said earnestly, and Yoshiko blushed. Jack had finally abandoned the thought of Yoshiko having any more connections with Aku and he let himself fall in love with her.  
"Yoshiko?"  
"Yes?"  
"Please, call me Kenji."  
"What?"  
"My real name is Kenji Nishima and it is my wish that you would call me by that name."  
"All right, . . Kenji," but as soon as Yoshiko said it she began to cry.  
"What is wrong?" Jack asked with concern.  
"I-" Yoshiko began but she choked on her tears.  
"Are you weeping because your village was destroyed?"   
" . . . yes," Yoshiko replied after a pause. Jack tenderly placed his hand on the side of her head and stroked away her tears with his thumb. But, at his touch, Yoshiko began to cry harder. Jack continued to cradle her in his arms and soon she fell asleep. 


	8. A Kimono and a Water Dragon

MORE REVIEWS PLEASE! AND THANKS TO THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED ALL READY! I'M SO GLAD YOU LIKE IT SO FAR!!!!!!  
  
  
  
A Kimono and a Water Dragon  
  
The Samurai woke to find a world of white, sparkiling as if it had rained dimonds. Yoshiko was still in his arms. Jack gave her a light shake and she stirred. Slowly, she opened her eyes and looked up at him.  
"Good morning, Kenji San."  
"Good morning, Yoshiko Chan."  
Yoshiko slowly got up and stretched. Jack went out to find something for the two of them to eat.   
When he came back he found Yoshiko had changed her garb. She was now wearing a white kimono with orange chrysanthamums (however you spell it) embroidered on it. She had just finished tying her obi when she noticed Jack had returned. Yoshiko glanced at him began to pull up her hair. Jack stared at her. She looked lovely, even if the kimono seemed a bit worn. She reminded him of his older sisters in that kimono. They would always play little games with him when he was bored. His sisters had a funny habit of wearing their best silk kimonos when they would go to places where they knew the young soldiers to be. Now that Jack thought about it, the kimono Yoshiko was wearing bore a great resemblence to his sister, Keiko's favorite kimono.  
Yoshiko had picked up the map and was studying it while they were eating their breakfast. Soon they were on their way again.   
  
The two finally reached the coast.   
"The map," said Yoshiko, "depicts a . . dragon of some sort in this area."  
"Then let us be ready," Jack said quietly, drawing out his sword. Yoshiko unsheathed her hunting knife. Jack's head turned toward a noise coming from the water. It was many air bubbles popping at once. All of a sudden the water surged up and through it all there came a blue water dragon.   
"Fools . ." It hissed. 


	9. The Water Dragon

The Water Dragon   
  
  
The blue dragon reared up and shot it's serpant-like body forward to snatch up Jack. Jack's lighting fast reflexes reacted and "jumped good" (you would've had to seen that episode) out of the way. Jack unsheathed and poised himself in a fighting stance.   
"Come get some," he said to the dragon with a grin in challenge.  
The dragon roared. "Such insolence!" and went to strike again. Jack dodged once more. The water dragon gave a frustrated growl. Deciding that Jack wasn't worth the effort he turned his attention to Yoshiko. Yoshiko just barely got out of the way. As she dodged she took out her dagger and struck the dragon. It hissed in pain and coiled up. Suddenly it turned to Jack and dove. Jack had been so concerned about Yoshiko that when he reacted it was too late.  
The dragon's mighty jaws clamped over Jack and swallowed him whole. 


	10. Surprise, Surprise!

By request of "Son, Rose" more description of Yoshiko Chan! :)  
  
Surprise, Surprise!  
  
  
Yoshiko gave a horrified scream. The dragon burped. Then it looked down at it's long throat where Jack suddenly slashed his way through.  
"Kenji!" Yoshiko cried running to him. "Are you alright?"  
"Yes, I'm fine."  
Jack surveyed the dead dragon and shuddered.   
"Here," Yoshiko said, leading Jack to a quiet stream. There she helped him wash the dragon goo off.   
The two sat down to rest by the stream. Yoshiko began to comb out some of the goo that had got on her, out of her raven hair. Jack studied her Japanese features. How refreshing it was to find a human in this world and more than that, a Japanese human.   
"How old are you, Yoshiko Chan."  
"Twenty."  
"I am twenty five," Jack answered. Yoshiko replied with a silent nod.   
Suddenly the stream that they were sitting by turned black. It rose up and engulfed Jack.   
  
Jack woke up to the smell of moist rocks and brimstone. Suddenly he opened his eyes to behold Aku. But what shocked him more was Yoshiko standing beside him with her head bowed and hands clasped infront of her.  
"I'm so sorry, Kenji," she whispered.  
"Call me Jack," was cold reply as he looked up at Aku. 


	11. Forgiveness

Disclaimer: I Don't own Samurai Jack. If I did my name would be Gennedy Tartakovsky . . and it isn't. :) (tee-hee)! Now, on with the story!  
  
  
"Aw," Aku said mockingly, "poor little samurai had his heart broken again, "boo-hoo!" Then the sorceror's voice broke into peals of laughter. Jack turned a cold glance at Yoshiko. The girl avoided his eyes completley. Jack looked back at the sorceror.  
"Let us end this!" He yelled reaching for his sword. His hands grasped air. "My sword!" He cried.   
"BWA HA HA HA!" Aku laughed again, then with his giant hand he scooped up the struggling samurai and threw him in a dungeon located somewhere in the fortress.  
  
That Jack was awakened out of his restless sleep by the sound of a key being turned in the lock of his cell. Jack raised his head to find Yoshiko kneeling before him with a bowl of soup her hands. She held the bowl out to Jack, but he turned away.  
"Please, Jack."  
"I am sorry, but I have no appetite."  
"Jack, listen to me, I had no choice."  
Jack still refused to look at her.   
"Aku would have killed my father!" Jack shifted in his position a bit. "He said if I didn't lead you to him, that's what he would do. He gave me this kimono as a gift for my beauty, he said he took from an Emperor's palace in Japan many, many years ago."  
"Then that is my sister Keiko's kimono," he thought to himself.   
"Jack, I'm so sorry, I never wanted to betray you, but I had no choice. But, I am going to make it up to you." Yoshiko pulled her arms out of the sleeves of her kimono and went rummaging inside her garment. Then with a smile she slowly drew out the sheath which contained the magic sword. Yoshiko went down on her knees and with a bowed her head. Then she raised the sword up to him. Jack slowly took it from her.  
"Why are you doing this for me?" He asked. Yoshiko was still bent over with her forehead touching the ground. She didn't answer. Jack got off the cot and kneeled to better level himself with her. Jack reached out and putting his hand under her chin he lifted her face up.   
"Yoshiko chan," he said gently, "why are you doing this for me?"  
Yoshiko looked at him with glassy eyes then bowed her head, saying, "because I love you."  
Jack's heart lept for joy at these words.   
"Rise," he said, in a warm tone. Yoshiko obeyed. Gently the samurai put his arms around her and held her close. "I forgive you, Yoshiko. I forgive you." Yoshiko wept on his shoulder for a while then he moved her so she was facing him. Then he leaned forward and kissed her passionately. Yoshiko kissed him back with the same amount of fervor.   
"Oh, Jack," she breathed when they parted.  
"Call me Kenji." 


	12. For the Past, the Present, and the Futur...

Jack and Yoshiko came to the entrance of Aku's main dwelling room.   
  
"Stay here," Jack whispered holding out a restraining hand to Yoshiko.  
  
"Jack-" Yoshiko took hold of his sleeve. Jack turned around. "Be carefull."  
  
"I will," he said with a loving grin. "For the people's sake, and for your sake, I will." He leaned forward and gave her a warm kiss. Then he leapt from the ledge that was a few feet from the entrance.  
  
He saw Aku looking at his "magic mirror," peering into Jack's cell.  
  
"Let's see how our poor little Samurai is doing . ." Aku then heard the sound of rushing wind behind him. He turned around in time to see Jack's sword come down upon him.  
  
"For the past, the present, and the future! Banzai!" Jack shouted as the sword ripped through the demon-sorceror.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Aku screamed as his being fell apart and disappear into oblivion.  
  
  
In the past Aku clutched himself. "The sword . . he is coming . ."  
  
A light shone on the ground, upright, like a door. Jack stepped through it, holding Yoshiko's hand.  
  
"Konnichiwa again, Aku," Jack said, solemnly. Jack charged him, Aku tried to fight back, but was already weakened. Jack finished him. Immedietley, the world around him seemed brighter, fresher, and freer, like a great burden had been lifted.   
  
Jack took Yoshiko's hand once again and led her to the palace where his family awaited him.  
  
  
The End!  
  
(*whew*) 


End file.
